Parallels
by ultimatewhovian1
Summary: Based on a story I wrote when I was Eleven, around the time when Matt Smith's first year of Doctor Who was on. WARNING: Uncontrollable feels ahead. Or, is that just me?


The night was only young. But, not as young as the girl that laid on her death bed, inside the house. The TARDIS sat outside, next to a freshly new shed that had only just been built. The Doctor rested his back against the wood, and folded his arms. A smile crept along his face, as he gazed up at Amelia Pond's house. Her bedroom light was on, and he could barely make out the shadow of her or someone else, against the wall. The light on top of the TARDIS casted a long shadow of him, on the grass which pointed in the direction of the front door, ahead of him. All of a sudden, his tweed jacket pocket, started to feel slightly heavy. He reached inside and found a piece of paper, entitled "Raggedy Man". He smiled to himself, and closed his eyes for a second. Not many people could send him messages, so he was impressed that someone was actually able to. He unraveled the piece of paper. "Doctor. Amy needs you. She needs to see you, now. She's not well, and won't stop talking about you. She just needs you to be here, right now." The message was signed anonymous, but the Doctor presumed it was someone close to her. Maybe Rory? Whoever it was, he brushed it off quickly, as he started to move to the house. He stopped as he reached the front door. "She's not well." that quote haunted him. Slowly, he reached to grab the door handle, and opened it. The hallway light was on, again. Did that light ever get switched off? It didn't seem like it. As, for the other lights in the house, they were on too. Before, the Doctor made his way upstairs to Amy's bedroom, he stopped to notice a bowl of custard and a plate of fish fingers, sat next to it. They were both left out for him, like it was Christmas Eve, and Santa was to come down the chimney, and eat them. He picked one up, and softly dipped it into the custard. He closed his eyes. Bliss. Fish Fingers and Custard would always be his top favourite, delicacy. The wood creaked, slightly, as he pressed his foot onto the top step. He ran his hand along the bannister, as he approached the top floor. The first thing he noticed, as he reached the top, was the door where Prisoner Zero was hiding, all those years. He turned to the radiator, where Kiss-ogram Pond, handcuffed him, when he was found "breaking and entering." The wood creaked again. Finally, he reached Amy's bedroom. And, there she was. Glorious Pond. Laying on her bed, her head pressed against the pillow. She looked so peaceful. The Doctor didn't take his eyes off her, as he made his way to the chair that sat opposite her. His Amy. He sat down, and leaned over her. He ran a hand, over her hair, that covered on of her eyes, and brushed it off. Amy's eyes slowly fluttered open. They widened with shock and surprise, as she saw who was sitting beside her. "Doctor." She muttered, happily, under her breath. "Hello." He said in the happiest tone he could, trying not to let her know that he was dying inside to see her this way. "Hello, Pond."  
"You came."  
"Of course, I came."  
"How did you know?"  
"A little birdy told me."  
Amy laughed softly, closing her eyes again. The Doctor closed his mouth, and gulped.  
"I'm dying, aren't I?" Amy asked.  
"No. No, of course you're not. Of course, you're not dying. I would never let that happen." No matter how much he denied it, he knew the truth. She was dying, and he knew there was nothing he could do. But, why?  
The Doctor gazed down at her, and slowly Amy opened her eyes again, locking them onto his.  
"Please let this be a dream." Amy demanded.  
"Dreams feel real while we're in them. It's only when we wake up that we realise something was actually strange. But! Who's to say that there aren't worlds out there. Worlds like this is one, exactly like this one...but only the opposite?"  
Amy blinked in confusion. "Okay, I'm lost in three different causes." Even though she may have been very weak, he sass was still at large.  
"There worlds, Amy. Parallel worlds out there, where everything we decide to do in this one, has an effect on the other, and makes it the complete opposite."  
"Like what?"  
"Well..." He paused. "Well, maybe there's a world where I die. Where Rory dies. Where River dies. And one..." He leaned in closer, forcing himself to bring a smile out. "And, one where Amelia Pond lives."  
It wasn't long before Amy, let a single tear drop from her eye. Quickly, the Doctor scooped it with his finger, as he trailed it up her cheek.  
"A tear, Amy Pond?" He started. "No, don't cry. While there's life there's..."  
The Doctor gazed at her. She was lifeless. Completely and utterly lifeless. Leaning back in his chair, turned away from her. He pulled a shaking hand, to his mouth to help stop himself from crying, but.. It was no good. The Time Lord, was already breaking down. Over time, The Doctor had met many people, who had travelled with him, and they all held a special place in his heart. But, no one was as special as his Amy Pond. Rising from his chair, he locked his eyes on her, once more until he left the room. He grabbed Amy's bedroom door handle, and slowly pulled it towards him. "Bye bye, Pond." he said, as he the shut. Wiping the tears away from his eyes, he made his way down stairs, more lively this time. Back in the front garden, he looked up at the house once more. He smiled again, and blew a soft kiss to Amy's window, as her bedroom light turned off. The garden was plunged into darkness, as the rest of the house lights, finally turned off. The only light that shone, was the TARDIS light. Turning around, the Doctor slowly opened the door, and stepped inside. He closed it behind him, and pressed himself against the door. "Is she-?" A soft Scottish accent, called out from within the TARDIS console room. "I mean." the voice paused. "Is she dead?"  
"Wha- ? Dead? Yes." The Doctor said, pulling himself apart from the door, and walking up to the console platform. "Of course she's dead." The Doctor looked up at the console, to find Amy Pond, resting against it. They clapped eyes with each other, and Amy gave him a reassuring smile. Leaning over the console, The Doctor gave her one of his "I'm always alright" smiles. Without a word being said, Amy wrapped an arm around him, and the two hugged for a good few minutes. Slowly, they broke the hug, and stared at each other again. "Where do you wanna go, now?" The Doctor asked, softly.

"Onwards."


End file.
